Many different styles of connection systems are used to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals either in cable-to-cable connections or in board-to-board connections. One of the shortcomings of many of the present designs relates to the RF leakage between mated pairs. This shortcoming is multiplied when the lines are placed on a closer center-to-center line spacing. It would therefore be desirable to improve the channel-to-channel isolation.
The object of the present embodiment is to improve upon the channel-to-channel isolation.